Within The Covenant
by jenny9311
Summary: Gwendalyn Garwin does not have a normal life. Her brother Reid and his friends are witches. Her best friends the brothers sisters all hang out. None of the girls have powers. A new group of boys come to town, will The Covenant risk everything?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. But I'm gonna try my hardest. I am a very big fan of the Covenant. I own characters Gwendalyn, Elena, Susan, and Jane. I don't own Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid.  
unfortunately.  
This story is based around the life of Gwendalyn Garwin. None of the girls have powers. The only people that have powers is The Sons of Ipswich. And a few other suprises on the way :) !!! It takes place five months after the Chase Collins- Putnam incident. That fifth bloodline stuff always confused me. Then a new group of guys come to Ipswich, Massachusetts. They decide to come to Spenser Academy. The Covenant knows they want nothing but trouble. But how will they stop them without revealing there darkest secret? Will someone get hurt along the way?  
I'm starting a teams thing for The Covenant. I'm taking the first girl to each team. So maybe we can work on a FanFic together sometime! Here's the list below. Feel free to mail me what team you want to be on!  
Team Pogue: myself Team Caleb:  
Team Tyler:  
Team Reid:

Character Descriptions:  
Gwendalyn Garwin: Brown puppy dog eyes. Jet black hair with green streaks. 5'7, 160 pounds. Very rebellious.  
Similar to her big brother Reid.

Susan Simms: Baby faced with wavy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. 5'4, 120 pounds. Youngest in the group. Dating Reid Garwin. Sister to Tyler "Baby Boy" Simms.

Jane Parry: Sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes. Very athletic. Loves cars. Sister to Pogue Parry. Dating Caleb Danvers.

Evelyn Danvers: Tanned, great crooked smile. Perfectly straight brown hair and green eyes. Leader and oldest of the girls. 5'6, 165 pounds. Sister of Caleb Danvers. Dating Tyler Simms.

I hope you like my story :) 


	2. Party At The Garwin Residence

Chapter 1: Party At The Garwin Residence

"Reid if you don't stop mouth raping my best friend, I'm gonna freak!" I exclaimed.  
My name is Gwendalyn Garwin. But you can call me Gwen. My life is everything but normal. Let me explain. My family descends from a 17th century line of witches. The first born in the family, usually being a male develops powers.  
My brother Reid recently ascended now having full powers. All of The Covenant has ascended. Our four families has kept the secret of The Covenant safe for 300 years. Even though some of our families have been killed along the way.  
Caleb and Elena's father, Pogue and Jane's mother, Tyler, Susan, Reid and myself aren't so lucky. Both our parents died trying to keep the secret.  
Caleb almost died five months ago trying to save then girlfriend Sarah and all of us. But his father, James, was brave and gave Caleb his powers to fight off Chase Collins. The fifth bloodline. Back to the story.

"Now Gwen, quit being jealous. Susie's hot. I can't help myself." Reid said.  
He was being cocky as usual.

Susie pulled away. "Gwennie, just go hang with Tyler. He's in the kitchen. He'll keep you company until the others get here."

So I walked into the kitchen. There was Tyler. He was Using to open the fridge door. I had to scare him/

"HEY BABY BOY!!" His soda fell to the floor. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Gwen! Was that really necessary?"

"Actually Ty, I believe it was."

" I can't wait til everyone gets here. We are gonna party it up!"

"More like, you can't wait until Evelyn gets here."

"Why do you say that Gwen?" He seemed curious.

" Lets see Ty, you hang out with Reid. REID'S A PERV! He's in there full fledge making out with your sister. Doesn't that bug you a little?"

"Not really."

"Baby Boy your lucky I like you or I'd sock you in the face."

His eyes went black. He was Using. "Hit me Gwennie!" He was trying to make me mad. I had a short fuse, just like my brother. The doorbell rung. I ran out of the kitchen, punching Reid along the way.

I opened the door. There stood Caleb with Jane. They were so perfect together.  
Evelyn butt between them running into the house.

"She's desperate. It makes me sick." Caleb said, smiling, always smiling.

"It's young love Caleb. We were like that once," Jane reminded him. He just rolled his eyes. I let them in. I felt rude keeping them at the door that long. I pulled Caleb to the side.

"Where's Pogue?"

"He just left Kates. He'll be here soon." I looked down in disappointment.  
Caleb knew how much I loved Pogue. He even said at one time Pogue loved me.  
"Gwen, just don't give up. If it's destined to be then you two will be together."

All of the love in the house was making me sick. " It's just hard ya know.  
Everyone is happy but me. You got Jane. Reid has Susie. Tyler has Evelyn.  
Pogue has Kate. And Gwen has no one."

"Gwen jus.." I cut him off, as usual.

"Caleb it's fine. Lets go party!" I always put a fake smile on. I was a Garwin, and that's what we did. We please others.

So we all sat there. We went through endless CDs. Endless DVDs. Endless food. Reid and Susie went upstairs during Twilight. Caleb and Evelyn fell asleep. Tyler went upstairs without Evelyn. Jane was the only one left awake.

"So I guess my brother was a no show?" Jane asked.

"Guess so." I responded. I was trying to keep my focus on all the dishes and not Pogue. Even though I was probably going to have Reid Use later to do all the dishes.

"Gwen I hate to do this, but I'm gonna go sleep in the recliner." I smiled.

"Jane it's fine. Be comfortable. This is literally your house too." Jane hugged me and walked into the living room.

So I sat there for twenty five minutes. I ended up deciding to do all the dishes. Then I swept. Mopped after that. I had just started picking up trash when the door bell rung.

Who could possibly be at the door? I thought.

I ran to the door. I was sort of irritated. I had to unlock every lock on this big wooden door. Who ever was on the other side of this door better have a good reason to be there. I opened the door.

Pogue.

"Pogue you look like hell!"

"Gwen we need to talk."

"Pogue, I ca.."

"Gwen please. Come on. We'll ride to the cliffs." Me being me I followed him out the door. He led me to his yellow bike.

"Put this on." He handed me a helmet. I hopped over the seat. "Hold on." I wrapped my arms around him. The feeling of being with Pogue felt great. I always had no fears when I was with Pogue. I just had the feeling of comfort and love. He started the bike. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind hit my face. 


	3. The Cliffs

Chapter 2: The Cliffs

" Pogue, what is it? Do you not realize that it is nearly 3AM; you show up on my doorstep and drag me here. There has got to be a reason." I told him. Yes, I really liked Pogue, but he wasn't getting his way with me.

"It's Kate," Pogue said, looking at me. Of course it would be Kate. He never would have feelings for me. "She wants to know why I act sketchy, I can't tell her Gwen, and I want her to have a normal life."

_Break up with her, I thought. Was I seriously that desperate?_

"Pogue," I started off, " Do you love Kate?"

"No," Pogue said. He looked at the direction of the moon, and started shaking his head. "You know it is weird how some things turn out Gwen. How our families are aligned you know. Susan ended up with Reid, Jane with Caleb, and Evelyn with Tyler. You know that just leaves you and me."

What was this leading to?

"Pogue, what is your point?" I asked very curious. He couldn't of just brought me here for no reason.

"My point is Gwen, don't you think it is fate? You and me? I mean we always got along perfectly. We always where there for each other you know. And there is just something I've really been needing to tell you," Pogue said. He grabbed my hand.

"Pogue, have you gone crazy?" I asked. "Trust me, as much as I want this to be true, you are with Kate. I can't have you, it wouldn't be right."

"Gwen, I think I love you," Pogue said, "Can I ask you one thing?"

I didn't know what to say. "Yes, Pogue, you can ask me anything." I was horrible. I would stop the world for this boy.

"Can I kiss you?" Pogue asked.

"Excuse me." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Can I kiss you?" Pogue repeated himself. I put my face towards his. He took his hand and ran his fingers through my hair. "Gwen, if you only knew, I'd stop the world to be with you."

That is when it happened. He pulled me closer. Then our lips met. It felt amazing. To me, it felt like this beautiful explosion of fireworks. I got a reassuring feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Pogue," I said pulling away, " We have to do something about this."

"I know," Pogue said, smiling at me. " I hate to do this to Kate. But she isn't happy. I'm not happy. Gwen, you are the one for me."

I smiled when he said that. After all this time of feeling not wanted by Pogue Perry, it was finally happening.

This time I reached for Pogue's hand, " And you are the only one for me. " We kissed again, this one lasting a little longer. This had been the best night at the Cliffs that I have had in a long time.


End file.
